


Groupie

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: With apologies to Face Dancer</p>
    </blockquote>





	Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: With apologies to Face Dancer

“She had red shoes, I couldn’t belive it. High heeled smile just lookin’ at me…”

The music came through as the blue light faded. The next thing that registered was the cheering. I was standing on a concert stage next to a rock band. Was I a musician? No, my hands were empty. But the singer was grinning at me as he belted out the song. I took a step back and stumbled. Wincing, I looked down and saw the reason.

Red stilettos. Damnit!

So help me, if I ever get home, I’m going to start a campaign against heels.


End file.
